


We Have To Know

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, It's Allright, Male-Female Friendship, Spock Quote, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah has something important to tell her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _"There's nothing you could ever say or do that would make you less than my best friend."_ for the June 3.0 Saturday Special at hh_sugarquill

Hannah had a problem. Just a small one, really. Nothing too big. Except it was.

You see, she had been friends with Ernie, well, since before they both were sorted into Hufflepuff. In fact, they were best friends. And best friends told each other everything, literally **everything**. Which Hannah had done. Mostly. There was just one small thing she hadn't told Ernie.

Well, okay, it wasn't just one small thing, but Hannah tried to convince herself it was really not a big deal. Oh Merlin, who was she going to fool? Hannah knew she really, really needed to talk to Ernie, and soon. Just… not now, when O.W.L's were approaching and she had to concentrate to her studies really hard. After that she would definitely talk with Ernie about Not One Small Thing. Yes. That was a promise.

O.W.L's came and went, and Hannah still hadn't talked with Ernie about NOST. But she really should, because Ernie was getting suspicious. The downside of having a best friend who knew you inside out.

Their sixth had just started when Ernie finally confronted her one night in the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Alright, spit it out Hannah, what's going on? You clearly have something on your mind, and you've kept your mouth shut about it for months now. You know we're friends, right? You can tell me anything, you know that? Or is it something I've done? Oh gosh, I'm sorry Hannah, I…" Ernie continued babbling, and would have done it for eons had Hannah not stopped him.

"Look Ernie, it's… not about you, or anything you've said or done. It's just that… I really, really need to tell you something important, but… I'm afraid that you don't want to be my friend after you've heard what I have to say" Hannah said, her voice trembling. Oh Merlin. This was it, the moment she had been dreading all along. Well, better get it over with, so she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

Ernie stepped closer to Hannah, putting his hand to her should. "Hannah… There's nothing you could ever say or do that would make you less than my best friend. I thought you knew that" Ernie said, looking more serious than ever before.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. So… the thing is…. Ithinkimlesbian."

There. She had said it.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want to be your friend because you happen to like your own gender?" Ernie finally asked.

"But… I thought… so many people seem to think it's wrong and unnatural and disgusting… " Hannah started.

"Well I don't. You should be proud of who you are and not be ashamed about yourself. If anyone tells you otherwise they're wrong. I have been, and always shall be, your friend. Can I hug you?" Ernie asked earnestly.

Hannah sobbed, just a bit, and hugged her best friend as tight as she could. She should have never doubted Ernie. After what feel like an eternity, but in reality was mere minutes, they let go of each other, smiling happily. A sudden thought sprung to Hannah's mind.

"Did you just quote Star Trek to me?"


End file.
